Beretta Px4 Storm
The Beretta Px4 Storm is a semi-automatic pistol manufactured by Beretta of Italy and intended for personal defense and law enforcement use. The Px4 uses the same short-recoil, rotating barrel lock as the Beretta 8000 Models and uses exactly the same Operating System as the M9/92/96 series, while being completely different in design from either. Light-weight polymer construction with steel inserts, a modular trigger group, fully enclosing slide, Picatinny rail on the chin, and changeable backstrap options for the grip are a radical departure from previous Beretta designs. Design Unlike the Beretta 92/96/M9 series, the Px4's trigger guard is rounded for better concealed carry and has no scoring on the front to promote a better index finger hold. The takedown pin of earlier models is replaced by a spring-loaded bar, accessed via frame recesses at both ends, which must be grasped and pulled down simultaneously to release the slide. The slide spring is doubly captive, being inserted approximately an inch into the transfer block at one end and a receiving hole in the front of the slide at the other. It is a self-contained assembly, completely captured by the polymer guide. The magazine holds the top round directly behind the barrel's breech end so only a slight feed ramp is needed. This allows the barrel to fully support the case. The 6-R rifling of the barrel generates counter-clockwise torque which is harnessed by the locking system to reduce the amount of pressure on the rotating barrel lock's cam and pin system when unlocking. The steel transfer block's cam pin is 5mm wide and 2mm deep. The entire hammer unit mechanism can be removed from the Px4, without the use of special tools, as a single group. This allows easy access to the firing mechanism for cleaning. The Px4's design makes it impossible to assemble incorrectly from a field-stripped takedown. The Px4 features an interchangeable, luminescent 3-dot sight system (coated in Super-LumiNova) for use in dark or low-light situations. With short exposure to any kind of light, the night sights' luminescence lasts up to 30 minutes. The weapon also incorporates a Picatinny rail under the muzzle to allow flashlights, laser sights and other accessories to be attached. Removable and Interchangeable Parts To aid the versatility of the Px4, a number of parts were designed to be removable and interchangeable. These parts include the backstrap, the magazine release button, the slide catch and the hammer unit mechanism. The backstrap is available in three sizes: slim, standard and oversized. The magazine release button can be mounted on either side of the weapon and replaced by one of three types: standard, large or combat (extended). The standard slide catch can be replaced with a slimmer version to avoid snagging when the weapon is drawn quickly from a holster. Models The Px4 is available in four models: *'Type F' - Single and double-action. De-cocker. Manual safety. *'Type C' - Single action-only ("Constant Action"). Spurless hammer. No de-cocker. No safety. *'Type D' - Double action-only. Spurless hammer. No de-cocker. No safety. *'Type G' - Single and double-action. De-cocker. No manual safety. Joint Combat Pistol Additionally, the Px4 has been announced in .45 ACP designated as the Px4 Storm SD (Special Duty). Notable optional additions are the desert tan frame color and the longer barrel to facilitate the use of a suppressor, and is now available in a sub-compact format. P Usage *The PX4 was chosen after extensive trials to be issued to the Canada Border Services Agency starting in 2007. *Dare County North Carolina Sheriff’s Office has become the first exclusive Beretta Storm agency, purchasing seventy Cx4 Storm Patrol Rifles to replace their patrol shotguns, and seventy Px4 Storm Pistols as their official sidearm. *Jefferson Parish Sheriff’s Office in Louisiana ordered 1,400 Px4 Storm (9mm) pistols to be used as their main duty weapon. *Wheeling, WV, Ohio County Sheriff's Department selected the Beretta PX4 Storm (.40 cal.) as the official patrol pistol for the agency. *The Providence, Rhode Island Police Department also selected the Beretta PX4 Storm (.40 cal.) as the pistol of choice for the agency *The Px4 (.40 cal) has also been selected as the standard sidearm of the Maryland State Police. Px4 Subcompact The Px4 Storm Subcompact is a compact Px4 chambered in 9mm and .40 S&W. It has a DA/SA trigger. The Px4sc uses a tilt barrel system. Light-weight polymer construction with steel inserts, a modular trigger group, Picatinny rail on the chin, and changeable backstrap options for the grip. It is intended for personal defense and law enforcement use with a focus on concealed carry. Beretta is marketing the PX4sc as the most advanced Subcompact sidearm in existence. It is lightweight and small. The barrel is stainless steel, to help prevent corrosion from perspiration. The magazine release button is both changeable (two sizes included) and reversible. Finally Beretta’s patented SnapGrip Magazine Extender, extends the grip size down for a more secure grip. See also *Beretta Cx4 Storm Pistol-Caliber Carbine *Beretta Rx4 Storm 5.56mm Semi-Automatic Rifle External links *Beretta Px4 Storm Website *Beretta Px4 Product Spotlight *Beretta Forum *Px4 Storm Discussion *Beretta Px4 Storm CO2 Air Pistol *Beretta Px4 CO2 Air Gun, manual, specifications PX4sc *Beretta press release *Berreta official PX4SC page *Beretta Web *Guns and Ammo News article Category:Pistols